battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Kaguya (Uber Rare Cat)
Princess Kaguya is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Ancient Heroes Ultra Souls event or the Metal Busters event. True Form increases her health, attack power, range and chance to trigger her ability to 100%. Cat Evolves into The Death Moon at level 10. Evolves into The Chaos Moon at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: Normal Form: *Can slow the movement of Metal enemies and Angel enemies. *Fast attack rate. *Area Attack. *Great DPS. *Good range for an Anti-Metal. Evolved: *Can slow the movement of Metal enemies and Angels *Good number of knockbacks. True Form: * Guaranteed to slow Metal and Angel enemies. * Average health. * Good DPS. * Great standing range. * Good number of knockbacks. Cons: Normal Form: *Mediocre amount of health. *Mediocre range Evolved/true Form: *Mediocre movement speed. *Below average health. *Below average DPS in Evolved form. Strategy/Usage *Use Kaguya's basic form to stall powerful Metal and Angel enemies. She is beyond effective against stages like Utopia is Over There. *Because of Kaguya's attack speed, she can easily stun-lock certain units, making her extremely useful against some Black enemies due to their many knockbacks. This is because Kaguya always attacks first and knocks them back, repeating the process until they die. **Kaguya cannot attack fast enough to stun-lock Gabriels and other super-fast units, and her damage and range make this use of her limited. **An example is that 2 or 3 stacked can deal with a Shadow Boxer K. without giving her the chance to attack even once, as long as the level is decent. *The Death Moon's chance to cause slowness is generally not enough to be of any use in most situations, so, as long as you are dealing with enemies that can be outranged by Princess Kaguya, you should use the basic form. *The Death Moon is useful against enemies with high HP, and it also excels against hordes, due to its relatively fast attack speed. *Due to its good range, The Chaos Moon is very powerful against Master A. and THE SLOTH. Description Cost Normal Form *Chapter 1: $400 *Chapter 2: $600 *Chapter 3: $800 Evolved Form *Chapter 1: $3200 *Chapter 2: $4800 *Chapter 3: $6400 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Knockback: Adds 23% chance to knockback, increases 3% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Slow: Upgrades slow duration by 4f .13 seconds per level up to 40f 1.33 seconds (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Resist Slow: Reduces slow duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total NP required: 175) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total NP required: 175) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total NP required: 175) Appearance *Normal Form: A cat with long shaded hair and a kimono that happens to be too big, as it can be seen being dragged. Holds a bamboo stick to attack. *Evolved Form: Kaguya is seen floating in a seat above a large hovering moon-like vehicle consisting of shifting, glowing machinery, along with two bunnies floating alongside on either side of the moon. Kaguya and the bunnies' floating seats attach to the vehicle when the moon's attack begins to charge. Kaguya's hair is seen flowing when the machine attacks. *True Form: Same as evolved form, but in colour and more detailed. The 3 seats are now rocket-propelled and have 2 more propellers on the sides of each. Kaguya also wears a crown and the bunnies have hats that vaguely resemble that of Onmyoji Cat. Trivia *This character is loosely based on the traditional Japanese legend The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, also known as The Tale of Princess Kaguya. She originated from a bamboo shoot and was found by a bamboo cutter that was taking down the plant. **In this legend, Kaguya actually comes from the moon and goes back there at the end; so there is actually a meaning behind her evolution. *Kaguya's evolved and True Forms' "vehicle" closely resemble the Death Star from Star Wars. **Alternatively, it may also resemble Starkiller Base from Star Wars Episode VII. *There's a grammar mistake in The Chaos Moon's description. It is supposed to say "That can happen," but instead, it says "That can happens." *Kaguya's true form has the exact same attack power and hp values as Pai-Pai. *True Form's evolved description says it increases all traits but speed isn’t increased nor is attack speed. *Evolved/true form keeps the reference to Kaguya's folktale through the attack, which causes Bamboo to sprout. Gallery princesskaguyadescription.png|Normal form description (EN) thedeathmoondescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) thechaosmoondescription.png|True form description (EN) Princess Kaguya Attack Animation.gif|Princess Kaguya's attack animation The Death Moon Attack Animation.gif|The Death Moon's attack animation chaosmoonattackanimation.gif|The Chaos Moon's attack animation Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/139.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%ab%a4%b0%a4%e4%a4%d2%a4%e1 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kasa Jizo | Nekondo >> ' ---- Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cat Units Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Partially Resist Slow Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent